<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sempiternal by Shortsnout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385063">Sempiternal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout'>Shortsnout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad coping mechanisms, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frostironstrange, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Minor Character Death, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Royal Consorts, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality is a tempting thing, and that’s the price Tony has to pay to be Loki’s consort. When he loses the first of his friends to the ravages of time, he draws away from his lovers, making Loki doubt himself. Was offering Tony immorality the right thing to do? Or was it a selfish decision, driven by his desire to not lose the ones he loved?</p>
<p>Either way, Loki is determined to show Tony that his sacrifice was worth it, that he is worthy of Tony’s love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sempiternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts">TalesOfMagicAndChaos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, this is a small gift for TalesOfMagicAndChaos who requested Tony and Stephen being Loki’s consorts. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Sempiternal </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoving aside the document, Loki slumped over his desk with a groan. This was what being the Prince of Asgard meant now, the new era of his people. His path was no longer rife with battles and sieges, instead he fought against paperwork and diplomacy. Rubbing his head against the wooden surface, Loki tried to roll the tension from his shoulders.</p>
<p>The frigid wind howled outside, a constant reminder that this was not the Asgard he once knew. New Asgard found its home on the Norwegian coastline, and while he and Thor were grateful beyond words for the hospitality of Earth, Loki couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t meant to be their permanent home.</p>
<p>With enormous effort, he flopped his head over to the side, lifting a hand to perform a spell. A window tinged with green appeared next to him, revealing the two he loved most, the ones who suffered because of his status. His consorts.</p>
<p>Two images appeared side by side, Stephen striding down a corridor he recognized as the one leading to his office, and Tony asleep in his bed. Watching his chest rising and falling steadily eased some of the tension in Loki’s chest, even if Tony wasn’t in their shared rooms.</p>
<p>Being a Royal Consort meant spending time apart, a feeling they all understood too well with the obligations set upon them all. That wasn’t the reason for Tony’s distance recently. A pained sigh left his lips, Tony’s suffering seeping into the muscle of his heart.</p>
<p>He didn’t move as the heavy door of his study creaked opened, the lights on the stone walls illuminating as Stephen entered, banishing the gloom.</p>
<p>‘I thought you might be in here.’ Shouldering his way through, Stephen sat on the edge of his desk, casting a critical eye over the work Loki had been doing before shifting his attention to him.</p>
<p>‘You’ve been at Kamar-Taj?’ Loki asked, sitting up and slumping backwards in his chair. Stephen wore his standard navy robes, a sash of green tied around his waist, accents of emerald threaded through his cuffs. When his lovers had understood the significance of wearing his color, the unspoken claim it laid on them, they’d both incorporated it into their clothes.</p>
<p>Unless Tony was inventing, then he wore the skimpiest slip of a top Loki had ever seen in the guise of comfort.</p>
<p>He was certain Tony did it deliberately to entice him.</p>
<p>‘So, are you still the fairest one of all?’ Stephen asked, gesturing to the viewing spell hovering by Loki’s elbow. Loki didn’t react to the attempted tease, his gaze going back to Tony.</p>
<p>Stephen moved aside one of the photos Loki had on his desk, lifting it up to his face. Loki knew which one it was without moving. It was a picture taken on the day they got married. It wasn’t one of the professional ones they’d had taken of the event. The one Stephen held in his hand was a selfie Tony had insisted on taking during the celebrations afterwards, their cheeks squashed together so they all fit in the photo. Stephen called it a goofy photo, Tony had said it was authentic.</p>
<p>‘You’re avoiding us…or…you’re avoiding Tony. Why?’</p>
<p>Despite hating making either of them angry at him, Loki smiled at the threat of wrath in Stephen’s voice. He was one of Tony’s stalwart defenders, protective of him even towards Loki. Turning, Loki looked at Stephen against the backdrop of his office, a place he despised to be in.</p>
<p>Stretching forward, he patted the desk in front of him, waiting until Stephen placed the frame down and sat opposite. Not caring about how the edge of the desk dug into his ribs, he wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist, burrowing his head into his stomach. Breathing deep, he inhaled the scent of smoky incense, frankincense if he wasn’t mistaken.</p>
<p>‘Did I make a mistake?’ he asked, hidden away in the arms of his loved one.</p>
<p>Stephen’s fingers threaded through his hair, the pads of his thumbs running behind his ears, the faint tremble in them settling Loki. It was such an intrinsic part of his partner, something that hadn’t waned over the years, an aspect of himself that Stephen hated.  Loki found it strangely comforting, a weakness that Stephen didn’t hide around him.</p>
<p>‘Regarding what?’</p>
<p>‘Tony,’ Loki whispered.</p>
<p>‘I don’t understand.’ Stephen’s hands stopped, and Loki could feel his stomach tensing beneath him.</p>
<p>‘It’s a tempting gift is it not? Immortality?’ Loki strengthened his grip on Stephen’s waist, fearful his confession would make him withdraw too.</p>
<p>‘That isn’t fair. Tony had doubts about extending his life to match yours, he had concerns…oh, Loki.’ Stephen’s hands reached around to cup his face, encouraging him up so their gazes would meet.</p>
<p>Tony had lost his first friend to old age. They had lost other heroes over the years, those who had been slain in battle, or had sacrificed themselves to save others. Loki didn’t completely understand death the way mortals did, but it felt far worse to watch a loved one succumb to old age. Watching them perish in fragments before your eyes, not knowing if this day was the last you would see them.</p>
<p>‘I do not think I fully understood what I asked. Did not understand how great his pain would be watching those he loved disappear, left only with their memories.’ Loki scrunched his eyes shut, welcoming the pain it caused him. ‘Even after all these years, I cannot escape my selfish nature.’</p>
<p>‘That isn’t you anymore,’ Stephen was quick to reassure. He nudged Loki back into his chair with a hand on his shoulder, following him down to straddle his hips.</p>
<p>‘I know Tony, saw countless versions of him. I’ve seen him at his worst and at his most magnificent. He’s been hurt, betrayed and that’s made him cautious about trusting his heart with anyone. You know that,’ Stephen told him.</p>
<p>Loki and Tony had struck up a friendship first, decades ago when he’d come back to Earth. They’d been drawn to each other in a way Loki couldn’t describe even now. He’d been drawn to Tony’s intelligence, the way he shielded himself with armor both physically and metaphorically.</p>
<p>Tony Stark had been his first true friend.</p>
<p>When Loki had been reintroduced to Stephen for a second time, their immediate dislike for each other hadn’t waned from their first meeting. It took months to thaw to the other, bonding slowly over a thirst for knowledge, a desire to understand the secrets of the universe.</p>
<p>They’d begun a casual relationship that suited them both. Bonded by loneliness and desperate for the touch of another. Their brief, passionate encounters alleviated an ache in Loki he hadn’t realized he still carried. He had the love of his brother, the respect of his people, but he craved the touch of a lover.</p>
<p>Tony had caught them one day. That had been the inciting incident that began the tangled web of their relationship. He had run from them, and Loki and Stephen had chased after him, understanding at that moment that they had both withheld a secret from the other.</p>
<p>They cared for Tony Stark.</p>
<p>‘I have noticed Tony has withdrawn his affections,’ Stephen spoke, shooing away Loki’s memories of the past. ‘It’s not just from you, he’s reluctant to be near me too. I don’t think it’s personal, you know how he gets when he has to work through emotional things.’</p>
<p>‘Will his affection for me turn to hatred? Does he blame me for this?’ Loki whispered. He knew Tony was suffering, knew after years of being married to him that his soul was crippled in anguish. Losing Happy Hogan had struck him in such a way that he doubted his decisions.</p>
<p>Doubted his choice regarding Loki.</p>
<p>‘No, Loki,’ Stephen told him firmly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t share the same fears mortals do. I was raised not to fear death, to believe in Valhalla. Mortals, they don’t understand their place in the world, see magic as we do. I do not share your fears that my time is limited because for me it has always been limitless.’</p>
<p>Stephen was his link to understanding mortality, a strange hybrid of the mortal and the immortal. A Midgardian Sorcerer Supreme who had his life extended by the trials of his title. It was his counsel Loki sought when trying to understand morality, the burdens Tony now faced. He trusted Stephen to give him the truth.</p>
<p>‘You aren’t immortal, Loki. An Asgardian might live longer, but you are not safe from death’s clutches. This has nothing to do with you not understanding Tony because you’ve lived longer, or because we are different species. He’s mourning, learning how to move forward with that. It hasn’t changed how he feels about you.’</p>
<p>They turned as one to the viewing spell, watching Tony roll over in his sleep. From this angle, they could see the puffiness of his eyelids, the red tinge to the skin around them.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to keep him with me. With us,’ Loki muttered, the image wavering as he reached a hand up to stroke Tony’s face.</p>
<p>‘He’s mourning, Loki,’ Stephen stressed again. ‘People have different coping mechanisms…Tony isn’t very good at communicating his feelings. He’s hiding from us, from you, because he doesn’t want us to see him weak.’</p>
<p>‘It’s more than just his inability to communicate. I do not wish to place the people he cares about in categories, or suggest there are different levels in which he cares about those he loves,’ Loki paused, considering his next words carefully.</p>
<p>‘I find myself thinking about Pepper, or Rhodey, the two that have stood by him the longest. How will he fare after their passing, how will he not blame me for living without them?’</p>
<p>‘We knew what would happen when we married you, Loki. You didn’t force his hand in this, didn’t force him to eat the apple. He chose it because he wanted to stay with us.’ Stephen’s hands returned to his face.</p>
<p>‘That does not stop the pain of watching those he loves die.’</p>
<p>‘No, it doesn’t. Even knowing that, he chose us. We won’t forget any of those we’ve lost. We’ll watch their descendants grow, treasure the memories we have of them.’</p>
<p>‘I have nothing to offer you in their stead,’ Loki answered, reluctantly revealing his insecurity. His fear that his love wouldn’t be enough against the grief they would face.</p>
<p>‘We didn’t marry you because you can give us anything,’ Stephen answered, confused.</p>
<p>Loki reached up to kiss him, unable to convey how much the honesty in those words affected him. His consorts never wanted him for anything. Not a political advantage, or his wealth or crown.</p>
<p>They chose to stay with him.</p>
<p>That didn’t stop him wishing he could offer Tony something to ease the pain, to show him Loki was worth the sacrifice.</p>
<p>‘Neither of you have ever received the veneration you should have. The worship and adoration that is gifted from being a Royal Consort,’ Loki told him as he broke away, cupping Stephen’s face in his hand.</p>
<p>‘Didn’t you hear what I just said?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes,’ Loki answered, smiling as Stephen leant into his touch. ‘I’m grateful for your love, humbled by it. That does not quell my desire to treat you both as you deserved to be treated. To remind you of the reasons why you gave up mortality for me.’</p>
<p>Stephen sighed, a sound Loki recognized, often used when Stephen knew he couldn’t persuade Tony away from a ludicrous idea.</p>
<p>‘Being a consort doesn’t mean a grand palace, or the adoration of your people. Being royalty,’ Stephen poked Loki’s shoulder. ‘Means hard choices, sacrificing for your people. It’s rebuilding your lives on Earth and standing strong for them.’</p>
<p>‘Still. I wish I could do <em>something</em> to ease his suffering. To remind him of why he agreed to this heartache.’</p>
<p>‘Alright.’ Stephen conceded with a shrug.</p>
<p>‘You aren’t going to stop me?’</p>
<p>‘Loki, if there’s one thing I’ve learnt over these past few years, it’s that I <em>can’t </em>stop you and Tony. I can, however, mitigate the damage. Promise me you’ll give him some space while he works through his feelings, before you go through with any grand gesture you’ve got rattling around in your brain.’</p>
<p>‘Of course. What Tony needs now is our support. My plans will hold. His affections will return?’ Loki asked, hesitant. </p>
<p>‘Don’t doubt his love for you, or ours for him.’</p>
<p>He knew Stephen’s words were sound.</p>
<p>Still.</p>
<p>He wished he could believe his love for Tony and Stephen was worth their sacrifice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Come on, Lokes, where are you taking me?’ Tony laughed, squirming in Loki’s grip as he was led down the corridor. He knew they were still at New Asgard, he hadn’t felt Loki’s magic in a teleport, and he hadn’t heard the whoosh of one of Stephen’s portals. </p>
<p>‘I already told you, beloved, it’s a surprise. Leave it alone,’ Loki scolded as Tony tried to pry off the blindfold.</p>
<p>‘Come on, please?’ Tony pleaded, reaching around to try and snag his mischievous husband in a hug.</p>
<p>‘Stay still, or I’ll bind your hands behind your back.’ He heard Loki playfully snap his teeth near his ear.</p>
<p>‘Moving straight to the kinky stuff, Lokes?’ Tony yelped at the pinch to his earlobe. </p>
<p>‘Hush,’ Loki instructed him.</p>
<p>It’d been weeks since he laughed. The realization floored him, sucking the bounce out of his step. He sobered, becoming silent in Loki’s grip, their footsteps on the stone floor echoing around them as they walked. He knew he hadn’t been fair on the other two, distancing himself emotionally. They’d given him time, allowed him to work through his issues on his own, which he appreciated.</p>
<p>Happy had been one of his oldest friends. Tony couldn’t imagine life without him, without any of the people he called his family. That fear, the understanding of what horrors lay ahead, had made him spiral down a vortex of doubt and suffering.</p>
<p>He’d left New Asgard behind to return to his lab for a few months, frantically trying to improve the suits he’d made for Peter and his future kids. He’d invested a small fortune to back new medical research recommended by both Bruce and Stephen, that could help look after Pepper and Rhodey.</p>
<p>Never had he doubted becoming Loki’s consort, desperate for his shot at happiness with him and Stephen. The future terrified him though, and he didn’t know how to explain that to Loki without it coming across as an accusation.</p>
<p>‘There is something I want to show you. Something Stephen helped me create with his magic. Is that acceptable to you?’ Loki asked as they came to a stop.</p>
<p>Tony still hadn’t been able to harness their magic, to decipher its secrets, unwilling to accept it was a different type of energy. He didn’t trust it, not entirely, but he knew it was unique to Loki and Stephen.</p>
<p>Tony trusted them, knew that trust was sacred to Loki.</p>
<p>He guarded their vulnerabilities as fiercely as he did his own.</p>
<p>‘What’s the occasion?’ Tony reached up to pat the back of Loki’s hand in reassurance.</p>
<p>‘I do not need a reason to spoil you, beloved.’</p>
<p>Tony heard a door opening and he was herded through before it locked behind them. He swallowed, the action not missed by Loki, the low, throaty chuckle giving him away.</p>
<p>‘Even after all these years…you still enjoy being held at my mercy.’ Tony sensed Loki step closer to him, the coolness of his skin seeping through Tony’s clothes. They often teased Loki for it, the way his feet were always freezing in the bed, how he never heated his office. No matter how much he wanted to, Loki couldn’t hide what he was, and his colder body temperature gave him away.</p>
<p>An arm snaked around his chest, resting over his arc reactor. He didn’t resist as Loki pried it off, hearing it clatter onto a hard surface. The hand returned, fingers walking up his chest to cradle the base of his throat.</p>
<p>The slither of fabric falling from his eyes had him blinking in bewilderment, stepping back to collide with Loki’s chest in disorientation.</p>
<p>‘Is that…’ Tony’s mouth open and shut, a dry warbling hissing from his throat.</p>
<p>‘Welcome to Asgard.’ Loki kissed to his temple, before circling around him and bowing.</p>
<p>Taking a cautious step into the room, Tony spun in a circle, flabbergast. He’d heard Thor describe it to him often enough in his tales of his home, and he’d theorized with SHIELD agents about how such a place existed, but to see it in person.</p>
<p>The bedroom glowed with a burnished bronze, opulence oozing from every inch. Carvings were etched into walls, Asgardian history, myths that Thor liked to recount late into the night, which Tony wouldn’t admit he loved. He stood in a place of legend, of myths, a world that existed before mortals had ever walked Midgard.</p>
<p>Thick, snowy silver furs gave under his feet as he walked further into the room, contrasting grey ones piled high on an enormous four poster bed. Tony stroked over one of the posts, his nails catching on an etching of a serpent.</p>
<p>‘Was this…’</p>
<p>‘These are my chambers from when I lived on Asgard. Are you hungry?’ Loki asked, gesturing towards a low laying table laden with gloriously juicy looking fruit, and crumbly looking cheese, a pitcher of rich ruby wine waiting beside two delicate looking glasses.</p>
<p>Tony ignored him, racing out towards the open balcony, leaning over it to see Asgard spread before him.</p>
<p>‘Loki, it’s incredible,’ he whooped, turning over to look at the Asgardian sky, the nebulas of lavender meshing with the burgundy of the evening, stars starting to freckle the night.</p>
<p>‘A world of wonders laid out before your feet, and still, you hold your gaze aloft, wondering what lies beyond the boundaries of the world.’</p>
<p>‘How…how does this work? How does any of it work?’ Tony demanded, his attention caught by a skiff floating past.</p>
<p>‘It feels as though it has been years since I’ve seen this sort of excitement from you. I promise I will reveal all of Asgard’s secrets to you one day. I want to show you all of the realms, the forests of Vanaheim, the forges of Nidavellir, to meet the Light Elves of Alfhiem. I want to explore the universe with you both. For now, however, let me start with my home.’</p>
<p>The scent of honeysuckle curled around them, a heady, mouthwatering vanilla scent borne by the air still warm from the lingering heat of the day. Tony knew in his head that this was an illusion, but the attention to detail was incredible. Tearing his gaze down from the heavens above, he reached out for one of the fragile looking flowers scaling the wall beside him, startling when his finger made contact with the spindly stigma.</p>
<p>‘How are you doing this?’</p>
<p>‘That does not matter. Allow me to serve you tonight, Anthony Stark, Consort to the Prince of Asgard.’</p>
<p>Sitting up, Tony saw that Loki wore loose pants that cut off at the knee. They weren’t his customary green, these were ebony, contrasting beautifully with his creamy skin. Even trying to play the part of a humble servant, Loki held himself like a prince. His hair curled over his shoulders in inky waves, teasing against toned muscle carved from years of battles, the odd scar gleaming silver in the evening light.</p>
<p>He knew there was more happening here than Loki wanting to show him Asgard. His nails dug into the stone balcony beneath him, taking note of the anxious press to Loki’s lips. Seeing him now, the illusion he’d woven just to impress him, Tony knew his distance had cost the proud prince.</p>
<p>While dealing with his issues, Tony had inadvertently brought up remnants of anxiety from Loki’s past. This was where they needed Stephen, he was able to verbalize thoughts and feelings, whereas Loki and Tony were beings of action, showing their feelings rather than talking.</p>
<p>‘Go ahead.’ Tony smiled, willing to play along if it would ease whatever guilt Loki carried.</p>
<p>Loki bowed, stretching out his hand to Tony. Accepting it, Tony allowed himself to be led further down the balcony to where a charcoal-colored marble basin waited, a familiar figure stretched out on a chaise longue.</p>
<p>‘Evening…’ Tony trailed off, unsure what role Stephen was playing in this exotic fantasy Loki had concocted.</p>
<p>‘Don’t mind me. I’m here to ensure your attendants aren’t remiss in catering to your needs.’</p>
<p>‘Wait. What? Attendants? Plural?’</p>
<p>Oh yes. Tony had forgotten both his lovers could copy themselves.</p>
<p>One of Loki’s clones brought in a jug of water, another fetching something from a set of onyx lacquered draws, a filigree of emerald leaves dappling the surface. The one facing him waited beside the basin, gesturing towards it.</p>
<p>‘Ah,’ Tony nodded, holding his head up in a parody of a regal gesture. ‘Then please, continue your duties.’</p>
<p>He caught Stephen’s smile behind his glass of wine.</p>
<p>One of the Loki’s stepped in front of him, undoing the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Tilting his head back, Loki met his gaze for a moment, the glimmer of intensity burning within his eyes making Tony’s knees tremble, his mouth drying.</p>
<p>Loki didn’t resist as Tony twined his fingers in the long hair at the back of his head, tugging him down for a kiss. He could feel multiple hands peeling away his pants, and he gasped into Loki’s mouth, shivering as he swept his tongue in for a quick taste before stepping back.</p>
<p>Sparing a look for Stephen stretched out and sipping his wine, Tony stepped into the basin. It was warm under his feet, reverberating with a dull ring as his feet slapped across it. Looking down, he wriggled his toes, noticing it was cracked with veins of gold, glowing under the fiery light of the evening.</p>
<p>‘So, does the showerhead magically appear…oh, God, please don’t suddenly shoot me with a hose.’</p>
<p>Water sluiced over his shoulders, steam rising off his body and curling in the air. He groaned at the heat of it, chuckling as more followed to cascade down his body. It was the weirdest shower he’d ever had, and he laughed at the sheer strangeness of it, lifting a foot to paddle at the water pooling beneath him.</p>
<p>Even over the sounds of the splashing water, Tony heard Stephen clear his throat, and he turned, allowing Stephen to get the full view of him naked, raising an eyebrow and daring him to come join him and the Loki clones. Stephen downed his glass of wine, burgundy clinging to the crevasses of his lips. Sitting up, he crossed one leg over his knee and watched, his unusual blue eyes shimmering.</p>
<p>Tony recognized that look, and his body instinctively reacted, preening under his gaze. The water flowing over him abruptly stopped, and Tony looked behind him, Loki recapturing his attention.  He cupped an opalescent globule in his hand, the shimmering peach and periwinkle pink surface winking in the light from the sky. Long fingers plucked a small piece from it, making a gloop noise, pearly bubbles forming between Loki’s fingers.</p>
<p>‘It is made from the leaves of the Yggdrasil,’ he answered when he saw Tony’s scrutiny.</p>
<p>Unfettered desire pierced Tony in the stomach at the way Loki rolled his r, his love, want for the man before him agonizing.</p>
<p>Loki’s gaze flickered down to Tony’s groin, smirking as he saw the effect of his words. Stepping into the basin with him, Loki raised his hands, handing some of the globule to another clone behind Tony before rubbing the soap across his chest. Multiple hands washed and soothed his muscles, his body swaying in lassitude as they worked, supporting him, never letting him fall.</p>
<p>Bubbles of scent burst in his nose, woodsy, almost like sandalwood, a hint of something distinctively floral underneath it.  It lingered in the air even when another jug of water washed the suds away.</p>
<p>Shaking his hair to free it of water, Tony startled when he felt hands on his feet. Loki knelt in front of him, a position of subservience Loki rarely put himself in. He held Tony’s gaze as he reached for his calf, running the edge of his nails across it, bending to place a kiss on the outside of Tony’s knee.</p>
<p>‘Wait, wait,’ Tony grabbed Loki’s shoulder as hands stroked over his back.</p>
<p>All movement stopped, the air around them thickening as if Asgard itself held its breath.</p>
<p>‘Which one is you?’ Tony asked.</p>
<p>‘They all are, beloved.’</p>
<p>‘But…’ Tony looked around, unsure who to direct his attention to.</p>
<p>‘Tony.’ A hand curled around his. ‘Here, I’m here.’ The images disappeared, leaving Loki before him.</p>
<p>His breath hitched as Loki lifted his leg over his shoulder, wobbling on one leg before he felt support at his lower back, Loki’s magic holding him. He met Stephen’s gaze, the man watching them with his palm covering his mouth, cheeks pink.</p>
<p>‘Enjoying the-’ he gasped as Loki breathed over his cock, the air frigid compared to the warmth of the night. Attention back on Loki, a breathy noise built in his throat as Loki ran the tip of his nose over his cock, inhaling with a pleased hum. Their lover had a keener sense of smell than they did, relishing the scent of them becoming aroused as much as Stephen and Tony loved the visual effects upon the body.</p>
<p>He felt a gentle nudge at his lower back, Loki’s magic encouraging him to rock his hips up, exposing himself to Loki’s gaze. Holding Tony in place with a tight grip on his thigh and hip, Loki did nothing else, gaze penetrating Tony, making him feel more vulnerable than the exposed position he was held in. Even after all of these years, Tony could feel himself blush, his blood singing with longing as it pounded in his ears.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Loki surged forward, moaning low in his throat as he stroked his tongue over Tony’s perineum, teasing before he stretched closer, lapping at him with sure, deliberate strokes. Defenseless against the attention, Tony’s back bowed, curving in an almost painful arch.</p>
<p>‘Oh, God…Loki,’ he cried out, hands tangling in Loki’s silky hair.</p>
<p>Loki’s shoulder shook in a laugh as he ran the tip of his tongue over Tony’s hole in a smoldering circle, licking his way in, coaxing him into relaxing. As Loki breached his body, he could feel hands on his face. Opening his eyes, Stephen’s fervent gaze filled his vision. Stephen’s mouth sealed over his, and Tony submitted completely, opening his mouth and allowing Stephen’s tongue to mimic Loki’s.</p>
<p>Leaving one hand in Loki’s hair, Tony reached up to cup the back of Stephen’s head, fingers weaving in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, attempting to return the kiss as best he could. His lack of finesse only seemed to turn Stephen on more, shaking hands cradling his face as their kisses tumbled from one into another, never stopping, tongues gliding slickly over each other’s, filthy moans escaping when they had to breathe.</p>
<p>Tony’s fingers spasmed into claws as Loki stopped the ardent worship of his ass, leaving stinging kisses with nips of his teeth as he moved along the inside of Tony’s thigh. He moved away, giving the column of Tony’s cock a tantalizing lick.</p>
<p>As Loki’s tongue circled the tip of his cock in an excruciating torment, Stephen assaulted his throat with open mouth kisses. Loki’s magic became erratic as he lost himself to the sensation of Tony’s cock heavy on his tongue, and Stephen moved to support him, his hand scrabbling on Tony’s slippery skin.</p>
<p>The breeze swept over his fevered skin, his muscles twitching as he shivered. His lovers attempted to chase away the chill with a blistering drag of a tongue or hand, the constant contrast in temperature making Tony giddy, vulnerable to the exquisite torture of their love.  </p>
<p>When he began to beg, hips frantically rocking towards Loki, his grip on Stephen making his fingers seize with cramps, they tore themselves away, leaving him bereft and aching.</p>
<p>‘Wh…what…’ he tried to speak, arms flailing in panic and confusion as magic held him suspended.</p>
<p>Stephen gave him a quick peck on his swollen lips, giving him a slow wink as he walked back towards Loki’s chambers, shedding his tunic top as he walked.</p>
<p>Loki stood, the innate grace in which he moved was something Tony could watch forever. He reached out, holding Tony close, forearms running parallel to Tony’s spine.</p>
<p>‘Now that your body has been <em>thoroughly</em> cleaned, it is time we adjourn to the royal chambers.’ Tony took the smallest of steps back so he could look up at Loki, his lips shiny and spit slick, the blush on his cheek’s speckles of red against milky white.</p>
<p>His hair curled erratically over his forehead from the steam of the water and Tony flung his arms around Loki’s neck to yank him down for a kiss.</p>
<p><em>I love you. </em>He willed Loki to understand through his body alone. <em>Whatever you’re feeling guilty about, I’m sorry.</em> Knowing that thinking it wasn’t enough, Tony broke away to verbalize them, swallowing the words as Loki leant down to knock his forehead against his.</p>
<p>He yelped as the ground beneath him dissolved, hearing Loki’s laugh as they reappeared on a chair facing the huge four poster bed, Tony sat on Loki’s lap. The only light they had were hollows in the wall, filled with huge candles that spluttered and hissed, making Tony squint in the sudden change in brightness.</p>
<p>‘You promised to warn me if you were going to teleport,’ Tony grumped, smacking Loki’s side.</p>
<p>‘Apologies, dear one, but I did not want you to miss out.’ Loki manhandled him effortlessly, so his back was flush to Loki’s chest, making his insides squirm at the blatant show of superior strength. He could snap Tony into pieces if he wanted, probably without even trying, but he always handled them both with care. Even in their most passionate trysts, Loki never pushed past their boundaries.</p>
<p>He gripped Tony’s jaw with long fingers, steering his gaze towards the bed.</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>‘It is customary for attendants to entertain while you eat. Sometimes they sing, recite poetry…’ Loki twisted his hand in the air and Stephen moaned. ‘Or they offer their body in a carnal display of devotion.’</p>
<p>Stephen was naked and bound by invisible tethers on the bed. As he writhed, the gray tipped furs brushed against his skin, the lewd sound of Loki’s magic penetrating his body sounding obscenely loud.</p>
<p>‘Are you pleased by his devotion?’ Loki breathed into his ear, his voice sinfully husky.</p>
<p>Tony swallowed as Stephen’s hands fisted in the furs, his hips lifting on the bed in craving for whatever Loki was doing to him with his magic.</p>
<p>‘Are you-’</p>
<p>He couldn’t get the words out, mesmerized by the sight of Stephen’s body clenching around what Tony couldn’t see, the cords of muscles in his arms tensing as he strained. His hotheaded, stubborn lover had completely submitted to Loki, in a show just for him.</p>
<p>‘He wants you to watch him. To bear witness as he unravels by my magic alone.’</p>
<p>Tony could now see the green tinge of magic webbing between Loki’s fingers, could follow it in the air across the room to where it plunged in and out of Stephen’s ass, their proud sorcerer reduced to a squirming mess on the bed. </p>
<p>‘And I want to touch you while you watch him.’ Loki spread his legs, moving Tony’s with him. Lifting one of his knees, he bent Tony’s leg towards his chest, tipping his head back so it rested on Loki’s shoulder. From this vantage point, he could still hear and see Stephen, while being at Loki’s mercy.</p>
<p>‘Look at you both,’ Loki murmured, kissing the shell of Tony’s ear. He reached around Tony to rub the pad of his thumb over his nipple, pinching it, drawing out a gasp from Tony at the same time as Stephen. ‘<em>My</em> beautiful consorts.’</p>
<p>He stroked over Tony’s hip, the nails of his other hand biting into the meat of Tony’s thigh. Tony shook with longing, already dangerously close to the precipice of his orgasm after his <em>wash </em>a minute ago. He gritted his teeth as Loki’s fingertips skidded across the skin of his stomach, Stephen’s sudden wanton cry making his hips buck.</p>
<p>Tony wanted to join Stephen on the bed, to roll under him and be fucked senseless. The prince holding him captive wouldn’t budge, exposing his desires and denying them.</p>
<p>‘Please…oh God, please Lokes,’ Tony begged, his arms stretching over his head to wrap around Loki’s neck, baring his body to Loki’s greedy touch, hoping to induce a touch, a kiss, anything.</p>
<p>‘Dear one, you know I would do anything for you,’ Loki swore, kissing his temple. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, drawing it down in one firm stroke.</p>
<p>Tony’s voice shattered as he shouted, hyper focused on Loki’s hand.</p>
<p>‘I would give you anything you asked for. Destroy any who harmed you. Love you until the end of time.’ Those were their wedding vows, the promises Loki had pledged them both. He alternated his firm strokes for gentle ones, driving Tony utterly mad as he wrung every inch of pleasure from his body.</p>
<p>‘Stephen can only come when you allow it. His pleasure is yours to command,’ Loki teased, letting his free hand slip down to fuck him with a finger. Stephen’s moans began to sound like they were borderline agonizing, Loki’s name tumbling from both their lips as he tormented them both.</p>
<p>Tony’s mental processes became lagged, rational thought swamped by the ferocity of his want, the urgency that he be allowed to come. His mind splintered, overwrought with the sensations of Loki’s fingers on him and in him, his sucking bites on his neck, the sound of Stephen getting close to orgasm, Loki unwilling to let him come unless Tony allowed it.</p>
<p>‘Lo…baby…I’m so,’ Tony whimpered, his body tense as it fought the inevitable.</p>
<p>‘That’s it,’ Loki growled, his hips jutting up, his cock a scorching heat in his lower back, staining him with precome.</p>
<p>‘I can’t….’ he thrashed his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut. ‘Loki…I’m gunna…’</p>
<p>‘Let me see you,’ Loki demanded. His head yanked back, forcing him to meet green eyes. Loki’s face wavered in and out of focus as sweat stung his eyes. He managed to make out the mouthed words of love before his body was flung into rapture, Stephen’s relieved sob catching in his throat as Loki granted him mercy. Tony’s limbs shook from the strength of it, his body melting into Loki’s grasp, struggling to gulp down air.</p>
<p>Loki’s arm banded over his chest, keeping him grounded as his other hand cradled Tony’s head under his chin. He focused on the erratic pulse leaping under Loki’s skin, not understanding the words spoken to him, but sensing the comfort in them.</p>
<p>Tony drifted for a bit as his body began to cool, skirting the edge of consciousness, wanting to sleep. Slowly, he regained cognitive functioning, gasping out Loki’s name as he lifted his head.</p>
<p>‘Are you okay?’ Loki whispered, turning his attention from where he’d been talking telepathically to Stephen to focus on him.</p>
<p>‘I…is Stephen?’</p>
<p>‘He is well, do not worry.’ Loki stood, carrying him over to the bed so Tony could see for himself. Stephen’s chest was heaving with labored breaths, an arm flung over his face to hide his embarrassment, his normal behavior after Stephen had experienced a mind-shattering orgasm.</p>
<p>Loki placed him beside Stephen, waving a hand over them both. Tony shuddered at the familiar prickle of magic tingling over his skin. It eased the ache in his muscles, cleaning his skin of Loki’s release covering his back. Exhausted, Tony burrowed closer to Stephen who turned to hug him, brushing his bangs back to leave a lingering kiss between his brows.</p>
<p>‘Love you, douchebag,’ Stephen whispered, still using their years’ old nickname for each other.</p>
<p>‘Love you too, asshole,’ He grinned at the small intimacy that only the two of them held. A reminder of how they had met, and how far they had come since then. Two Midgardians, consorts to an Asgardian Prince.</p>
<p>When the warmth at his back never came, Tony turned in Stephen’s arms, staring at Loki perched on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>‘Loki? What’s wrong?’ Rolling onto his back, he watched Stephen prop himself up on his elbow, bending to kiss Tony again before waiting.</p>
<p>‘More often than not recently, I’ve found myself…’ Loki trailed off, elbows on his knees as he gazed out of the window into Asgard.</p>
<p>‘Do you miss it?’ He wrenched himself up into sitting, wincing at the sudden lurching sensation he felt in his head, his vision swimming from the loss of equilibrium.</p>
<p>‘Easy, sweetheart,’ Stephen soothed, stroking a trembling hand over his back.</p>
<p>‘But what if he doesn’t want to stay here anymore?’ Tony blurted, feeling flustered, glancing between the two of them.</p>
<p>‘Right, I think I’ve indulged you both long enough. Loki, talk to him.’ Stephen commanded, sitting up.</p>
<p>Had this been a goodbye of sorts? A transition to ease him into asking for a divorce? Why did Stephen know what was going on and not him? He felt ganged up on, attacked. Flinching away from them, he wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to come up with a counter-argument.</p>
<p>‘Breathe, beloved. Of course I wish to stay with you both, my affections are not in question.’ Drawing himself up onto his knees, Loki used them to walk across the furs, reaching out to clasp Tony’s hands.</p>
<p>What had Tony done?</p>
<p> ‘I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I know I’ve been doing it, I just needed some space to process things and-’</p>
<p>Stephen reached over and placed a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>Was Loki leaving him? Were they both? Had they decided to continue as just the two of them?</p>
<p>‘Tony,’ Stephen reassured, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. ‘Loki, you’re scaring him.’</p>
<p>The pendulum swing of his emotions left him feeling dizzy, lurched from one state to another too fast.</p>
<p>‘I have been concerned that in my affection for you, I overlooked your happiness.’ Loki kissed his knuckles, but he wouldn’t meet Tony’s gaze.</p>
<p>‘I don’t understand-’</p>
<p>‘Extending your life to meet mine,’ Loki interrupted.</p>
<p>‘You mean what happened with…’ Tony stopped, struggling to say his name. ‘What happened with Happy?’</p>
<p>‘He believes he doesn’t have enough to offer you in return for your grief, from your future grief.’ Stephen said, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder and reaching out to clasp Loki’s forearm.</p>
<p>‘Don’t scare me like that! I thought you were leaving me!’ Tony shoved him, wincing at the pain in his hand when Loki didn’t move.</p>
<p>‘No. Never. I wanted to remind you what I could offer you. Remind you of your standing, what you are to my people and me. That your sacrifice isn’t in vain, that I am worth it.’</p>
<p>‘Loki, baby, no offense, but I don’t give a damn about what it means to be a consort.’ Tony smiled as Loki met his gaze. ‘All of this is beautiful, and I wish it still existed. Not because I want any special treatment, but because it was your home. I’m not going to lie and say the idea of visiting all those realms you mentioned earlier isn’t appealing, but none of that matters to me.’</p>
<p>Glancing down at Stephen resting on his shoulder, he waited for the slow blink of agreement.</p>
<p>‘I think I can speak for both of us when I say we’re here for you. Regardless of who you are. I knew what I was giving up going into this, and as much as I love my friends…they’re not enough to keep me from you.’</p>
<p>He reached out for Loki, twirling a lock of dark hair between his fingers.</p>
<p>‘I want this, have always wanted something like this. People to love me for who I am, a family who thought I was enough. My friends want me to be happy. I…want me to be happy. It’s taken me a long time to understand that’s okay, that I’m allowed to have my own happiness. Being with the both of you, that is my happiness, Loki.’</p>
<p>Tony looked behind Loki to the Asgardian night sky, the home Loki had lost. He looked at home here, his alien lover comfortable with this unexplainable world. Tony wasn’t the only one who had lost things precious to him.  Earth would always be his home, just as Asgard belonged to Loki, but they belonged with each other.</p>
<p>‘We can mourn what we lost. Asgard. Our friends. We can mourn the people we love, hold them dear in our memory, they’ll never truly be gone, not if I remember them. But my grief shouldn’t stop me from living my life, from being my own person. Happy wouldn’t want that, Pepper and Rhodey don’t want that. My home is with you. With both of you.’</p>
<p>Loki gathered them both in his arms, crushing them close.</p>
<p>‘I wonder how I was lucky enough to find a consort who loved me, let alone two. Thank you. I do want to show you everything, the other realms-’</p>
<p>‘Then do it because you want to share the experience with me, not because you’re trying to persuade me into staying with you. I’m here for the long term,’ Tony said.</p>
<p>‘Here for the long term,’ Stephen echoed.</p>
<p>Entangled with each other, the three of them looked out of the balcony towards the memory of Asgard, thinking about the memories of those they had lost, and the promise of many memories still to be made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>Come chat to me over on<a href="https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles"> Twitter</a></p>
<p>Or maybe <a href="https://kiki-shortsnout.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>